


I'll fight your Copy soon...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [20]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innuendo, Promises, Short One Shot, Talking To Dead People, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMZ]Zero muttered, resting his head onto the male's lap. The Cyber-elf thought about it, unconsciously watching Neo Arcadia's system as he began combing the blonde's hair with his hands. "Yes. Yes you will..."





	I'll fight your Copy soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Before Zero knew who the Cyber-elf was...

" _I-Why are you here Zero?_ " The blue cyber-elf wondered, opening his eyes to see the renowned crimson reploid enter the area and promptly sit beside him. " _Finding me should be impossible, moreso in enemy base._ "

"Hmm." Zero greeted, trying his best to lean on the cyber-elf's shoulder. The program snickered, straightening his legs and patting his thighs for the blonde to use. Changing his frequency to a more solid form, the cyber-elf asked as Zero accepted the offer. " _Did something happen?_ "

 

"I'll fight your Copy soon." Zero muttered, resting his head onto the male's lap. The Cyber-elf thought about it, unconsciously watching Neo Arcadia's system as he began combing the blonde's hair with his hands. " _Yes. Yes you will..._ "

"When I kill him, what will happen to Neo Arcadia?" Zero inquired, curling close to the very familiar cyber-elf. For some reason, being near this cyber-elf was safer than being in the Resistance base. The cyber-elf replied, " _a transfer of authority. The Four Guardians and the Eight Gentle Judges will govern the land._ "

" _Without the Copy, humans will begin to question authority and their activities. This will buy Ciel more time to solve the energy crisis._ " The blue Cyber-elf watched Zero lean closer. " _Have you already fought the Four Guardians?_ "

"Not yet. Soon." Zero commented back, already at peace even when he knows the Resistance Base is worrying their heads off. Zero frowned, "What will you do then?"

" _I'll take a nap...a_ _fter that?_ _I'll come back to see what I can do for everyone._ " The program remembered something important. " _Zero? I have a request."_

"What is it?" Zero murmured.

 

[Silence.]

 

" _Can you..._ " The cyber-elf looked up, staring at the four transporters. " _S_ _pare the Four Guardians?_ "

"..." Zero thought of the pros and cons, recalling the times those reploids nearly terminated his allies. "Why?"

" _The Four Guardians... They were made to protect humanity and are willing to compromise for Neo Arcadia's safety._ " The Cyber-elf said the obvious as Zero raised his hand to touch the cyber-elf's back. Zero, on the other hand, went off topic. "Ciel mentioned the Real X vanished after the Elf Wars."

 

" _Indeed._ " The program agreed and Zero's frown deepened. "Do you know where he went?"

" _He's closer than you think._ " The cyber-elf liked to talk in riddles. Zero pressed his face onto the cyber-elf's stomach, curious. "Were you waiting for me?"

" _Maybe...So will you spare them?_ " The cyber-elf looked down and made eye contact with the somewhat tired reploid. Zero asked in return, "I will if you come back to me."

" _Come back?_ " The cyber-elf wondered what that meant. Zero reached for the hand caressing his hair and held it tight. "I..."

" _Hm?_ " The cyber-elf wondered what's stalling Zero. Zero continued, "I want to... protect you and have you by my side."

 

" _Eh_ _?!_ " The cyber-elf blushed, never expecting that sort of promise. Sitting up, Zero seemed to find strength from the other's surprise and made sure he held both the program's hands with his own. "I will do whatever you want me to do if you promise me you will come back and stay with me until the day I die."

" _Y-you..!_ " The cyber-elf made a face, flustered and confused at the same time. " _Who taught you those words?!_ "

"Andre. Do you accept my offer?" Zero doesn't know why but he liked seeing the cyber-elf make all those unnecessary facial features just by hearing  his words. He also didn't let go of the hands or the cyber-elf would cover his face. The cyber-elf's appearance was familiar. Too familiar. 'If only he would stop pixellating...'

" _Yes! Yes I accept! Just stop talking that way, will you?_ " The cyber-elf looked away, hoping the reploid gets the idea. Zero inquired, smiling internally. "No. Look at me in the eyes and say it."

 

“ _F-fine..._ ” The cyber-elf slowly looked back at midnight blue eyes. Keeping his voice steady, even when the program knew the reploid is enjoying his suffering, the cyber-elf vowed. “ _I promise to be by your side until...the day you die._ ”

“...” The two continued staring at each other. The cyber-elf pursed his lips, realizing how wrong it sounded when he said it. “ _I can’t believe I said that! You don’t even know me!_ ”

“I don’t mind having you by my side for the rest of my life.” Zero heard the program gasped at his words and felt disappointed when he lost hold of the program’s hands.

 

“ _You don’t even know what you’re saying!_   _Are you sure you want an apparition to haunt you?_ ” Shifting his frequency back, the cyber-elf stood up and dusted his clothes to hide the disturbed and yet amused expression on his face.

“I don’t mind when it’s you” Zero stood up as well, walking close to break into the cyber-elf’s personal space once more. “Especially when you remind me...”

“ _?!_ ” Watching the familiar stranger back away, Zero made it a point to ~~trap~~ push the cyber-elf to the corner and put one hand onto the wall. “...of someone I know.”

“ _Ahahaha..._ _What a small world we live in..._ ” The cyber-elf shrunk away from the reploid, laughing weakly at the 'coincidence.'

 

"..." Zero scrutinized the elf before moving back. “We'll continue this later.”

“ _What am I,_ _your_ _pit stop_ _?_ ” The cyber-elf mumbled under his breath. The program didn’t know he was pouting until Zero commented _with full intentions of having the cyber-elf hear him say_. “Cute.”

“ _Just leave already!_ ” The cyber-elf wailed and Zero obliged with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“...” When the saber-user left, the ex-ruler of Neo Arcadia sighed. “ _Why couldn’t amnesia_ _take his_ _bad_ _habits away?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [In the Desert]
> 
> “ _Why are you smiling?_ ” The ex-ruler asked, finding his comrade resting in a cave with a cloak he took from one of the caravans. Sitting down opposite to the reploid, X heard Zero laugh.
> 
> “Even without the promise, you never planned on leaving my side.” Zero said his realization and X huffed at the reploid’s statement. “ _And that makes you happy why?_ ”
> 
> “Just like old times...” Zero peered up and yes. X is covering his eyes in an attempt to forget everything he said.
> 
> “ _Stop talking and rest. You're probably sleep deprived._ ” X sighed, aware the male must be referring to the event the two shared after Zero learned he retired temporarily from the Maverick Hunters. That was a very strange moment they had together. No one needs to remember that, not even Zero.
> 
> “Stay with me?” Zero murmured, closing his eyes as he snuggled under the used cloth to maintain heat. The cyber-elf crawled towards the reploid, sitting beside him so the blond can use his shoulder as a support. “ _I will._ ”


End file.
